


betray

by tangsuan



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	betray

——我奉了仁慈的父的旨意，来到此处传播爱与平等。

——我并没有感受到其中任何一种。

——你知道的，我不能......

——我知道。

 

1.0

王嘉尔总是坐在旅馆门口的长椅上发呆，也不知道林在范怎么抢到这块地皮的，全镇上最好的阳光每天都光顾这座破得招牌都要掉下来的小旅馆。

不过才是清晨，朝阳洒在他的长睫毛与高鼻梁上，还有干涸的嘴唇，身上的衣服似乎还是昨天的那一身，破汗衫，工装裤，马丁靴，沾满了机油或是泥土，他在码头上做很多零工，什么都做，你看他薄薄的衣衫下裹着的肌肉，就能够知道，生活并不容易。

“嘿，Jackson，今天要去教堂吗？”

林在范的太太是个爱笑的印度混血，黑葡萄一样的大眼睛，浅棕色肌肤，天生的乐观向上，穿着她唯一的一条好裙子，热情地招呼他一起去教堂。

“嗯，在范哥呢？”

“还在睡，一个礼拜只有今天他能睡个懒觉，我相信仁慈的父会原谅他的。”

林太太眼角的细纹像波浪一样荡漾开来，说到丈夫的时候，她总像个少女一样眉飞色舞，虽然她也不过才二十五岁。

 

2.0

王嘉尔永远坐在第三排的长凳上，前面坐着林太太跟她虔诚的小姐妹们，第一排则是属于那位受人尊敬的太太的。

F女士是牧师Mark的太太，但是大家称呼她为F女士，因为她显赫的娘家，还有疼爱她的好丈夫。

王嘉尔总是叼着一根烟卷跟林在范抱怨：“没见过牧师这么窝囊的男人，惧怕自己老婆娘家的势力，还要扯出什么尊重女性的幌子！”

林在范一边狠狠吸着烟卷，一边偷瞄不远处的自家旅馆门口，太太有没有突然出来，要知道，抓住一次偷偷吸烟，这个月可就要跟他的威士忌说拜拜了。

“怕老婆又没什么不好，你个光棍懂什么！”

王嘉尔还想说什么，但是脑海里又浮现了那个人的该死的脸，只能恨恨地猛抽几口。

 

3.0

耀眼的金发，雪白的肌肤，明星一般的璀璨双目，轻咬着的矜持的嘴唇。

王嘉尔总是不自主地把这些艳俗的形容词往那个天仙般的人物身上套。

如今这么多科学家企图证明那位万能的神明不过是千百年来统治阶级的政治需求，弱小的人类的精神依赖。

但是那个人却坚定又虔诚地向大家传达，主的存在，把爱与平等像种子一样种下。

每次看见那个人明亮又仁慈的眼神，王嘉尔都觉着一把火直烧到了鼠蹊部，整个裤裆都火烧火燎的，像个得了脏病的风尘女子一样坐立不安。

又硬又热，企图去触碰，但是一抬头，却又发现这是多么神圣的地方，唱诗班的小男孩们举着烛台，唱着万福玛利亚，犹如天籁，领唱的小男孩个头最高，肌肤雪白，一双大眼睛正在扑闪扑闪地盯着王嘉尔看，似乎要搞清楚他什么脸红一样。

 

4.0

“嘿，你为什么盯着我爸爸看，连耳朵都红了？”

就像我妈妈一样，有谦没有把话说完，他是牧师Mark的独生子，继承了父亲的白皮肤与金发，还有母亲的高挑个头，从小被宠得无法无天。

王嘉尔几乎是落荒而逃，他常年意淫的对象不仅是个牧师，还被人家的儿子一眼看穿，并且当场揭破，小孩子童言无忌，但是声音可不小。  
牧师Mark探究的眼神已经打量了过来，王嘉尔发誓他再也不会来做礼拜了。

 

5.0

“我就说嘛，安息日，安息日，就应该喝酒睡大觉，你居然跟个娘们一样去做礼拜！”

林在范给王嘉尔拿了一个杯子，倒满了威士忌，望了望后面的厨房，冲王嘉尔比了个噤声的手势：“嘘，这杯是你哥我请你的，别让我太太知道。”

但是角落里钻出来的小男孩马上尖叫了起来：“mommy！mommy！daddy又给Jackson叔叔白喝酒了！！”  
“bambam！！”林在范眼疾手快地把瘦瘦黑黑的自家儿子一把捞了起来捂住嘴，跟王嘉尔抱怨道：“这小克星就是上帝派来治我的！你先喝着，我带这小子去买块糖吃哄哄他。”

王嘉尔举着酒杯冲他比了一下，也不是一天两天的交情，他在这旅馆里可是怡然自得得很。

 

6.0

太过怡然自得显然是有坏处的，不然怎么就趁着林在范不在，偷偷喝了大半瓶的威士忌。

“该死！”

显然，他王嘉尔可不是什么酒量好的人。

“嘿，能不能请我喝一杯？”

随着这蛊惑的声音一起到来的还有一双柔弱无骨的小手，在它们滑到那背带工装裤的敏感部位前，王嘉尔用一只手抓住了它们。

“我可没有钱给你，要知道这酒还是老板请的。”

嘴里的酒气都快喷到了来人的脸上，但是对方丝毫不恼怒，笑盈盈地说：“那我买你一夜怎么样，给你二十刀，房费也是我付。”  
说完就勾着他的腰带把人往木质楼梯那里带。

 

7.0

段宜恩已经三个礼拜没有见到王嘉尔了。

这让他焦灼得嘴上都冒了好几个泡泡，一把抓住正在跟家里的金毛大狗学四脚走路的儿子有谦询问：“你说你总在defsoul旅馆看见他？”

“bambam说的，Jackson总去他们家喝免费的酒！可是daddy，我们不是不能喝酒吗？”

段宜恩陡然黑了脸，抓了自己的帽子跟手杖，就往码头附近的那家大名鼎鼎的破旅馆走去。

“你说Jackson啊？牧师先生，他正在忙活一些好事呢。”

bambam人小鬼大地比划着，还眨巴了两下眼睛，希望这个有钱的牧师先生能给他两块巧克力，有谦总吃的那种，镇子上除了有谦谁也没吃过。

很显然牧师先生没有这个心情，一脸焦躁暴怒，好看的眉毛皱得紧紧的，刚要抬脚出去，就听见吧台上的一个人说，strawberry女士可带劲了，咱们镇子上最“鼓”的女人了！

一边就有男人附和了，可不是吗？平时一次得十刀呢，这次Jackson交什么好运了！

这时候，林在范冷不丁地开口：“bambam告诉我Jackson才是被嫖的那个.......”

 

 

8.0

 

段宜恩冲上楼的时候，底下所有人都还在讨论Jackson到底“多能耐”才能让strawberry女士倒贴钱睡他。

段宜恩站在一扇破木板门的面前，门内的呻吟声不绝于耳，甜腻的女人的娇喘的声音，还有王嘉尔的低吼声，听起来就湿淋淋又有力的肉体碰撞声。

段宜恩从耳朵开始飞红，从小接受的教育让他从未直面过性，与妻子除了新婚之夜，交媾的次数几乎屈指可数，也没有过听这样活色生香现场的机会。

王嘉尔的眼睫毛很长很长，每次段宜恩站在高高的圣坛上，都会不经意地一遍遍地去看，如果用湿滑的舌头把它们濡湿，他会不会痒得笑起来，然后两边脸蛋上的小括弧就会张扬地昭告，这个男人的快乐很真诚。

王嘉尔的肌肉很满壮，皮肤虽然因为常年做苦力有些粗糙，但是微微带汗的样子可口得让人想一口啃上去，应该是有点咸咸的，让人口干舌燥的焦躁。

又来了，听着的是活春宫，下身紧绷着的是决不能跨出一步的凶猛欲望。

 

9.0

“所以牧师先生，你指控这位女士卖淫，要求我们逮捕她？”

崔荣宰手里握着的皮鞭无聊地在地板上抽来抽去，看向strawberry女士的 眼神跟一只蝼蚁也没有什么分别。

“我想你们搞错了，我可是卖的那个。”

王嘉尔大剌剌地围着一条浴巾 水珠子顺着他的脖颈流向胸膛，两颗淡粉色的红豆豆看起来水润润的，仿佛被人好好疼爱了一番。

林在范冲着王嘉尔吹了个口哨，这女人够猛啊。

段宜恩觉得这场指控更像对他自己的折磨，王嘉尔平时穿个破汗衫若隐若现的时候，就已经让他每天在意淫的背德与对主的虔诚中往来反复。

把一个人的性幻想光裸着身体放在他的面前，大概通过这项考验的人都该下地狱。

因为他们错过了人世间最极致的快感，这是生而为人，所能达到的最接近天堂的瞬间。

 

10.0

 

段宜恩付得起defsoul这破旅馆的廉价房费，但是他却只能把王嘉尔推到在马厩里的草垛子上。

“我可是很贵的。”

王嘉尔斜支着躺在草垛子上，有些吊儿郎当，因为这牧师先生的指控，他可是被崔警官拘留了三天呢，但是他一点都没有生气。

一想到这一本正经的牧师先生看着他光裸的上半身，西装裤子里就鼓鼓囊囊，他就兴奋得想大喊大叫几声。

段宜恩从口袋里摸出两张大面额的钞票塞进他的裤袋里：“只给我一个人，我愿意出她十倍的价钱。”

王嘉尔拽住段宜恩的领带，把他扯向自己，色气地探向他的下身：“你要是干到我服气，我也是可以倒贴钱的。”

 

11.0

段宜恩显然是个禁欲过久的男人，根本禁不起撩拨，连亲吻都是用啃咬的，不停地吸吮王嘉尔的唇珠，追逐他的舌尖，那混杂着劣质烟草味道的威士忌似乎在王嘉尔的口中产生了美妙的化学反应，至少段宜恩根本觉得不够本，唇舌有些麻，喉咙因为陌生的刺激觉得痒不可耐。

如何缓解痒的感觉，段宜恩选择含住了王嘉尔的脆弱，显然王嘉尔也资本雄厚得很，段宜恩像自虐一样地给他一步深喉，狠狠刮过粘膜的刺激很大程度地缓解了痒痛难耐的感觉。

夜凉如洗，月色皎洁，洒在段宜恩过于明媚的美貌上，他还没有脱下在外传教的牧师服，纯银的十字架项链精致冰凉，不停地挂到王嘉尔细嫩的大腿肉上，初夏的夜晚，每次一触碰都是一激灵，那脆弱在温热的极致所在，湿滑又懂王嘉尔的心思，那节奏感比地下酒馆的黑人爵士乐手更磨人一些。

“唔——你真的是牧师吗？你可比strawberry女士娴熟多了——”

王嘉尔颤巍巍地释放，段宜恩躲避不及，淡金色的短发上挂满了灼热肮脏的黏糊糊的液体，就像圣光坠入恶龙的深谭，想让人蹂躏到底。

“你脏了呢。”

 

12.0

 

段宜恩嘴里都是王嘉尔私处的腥臊味道，不到令人难以忍受的地步，但是一想到那是自己的味道，王嘉尔就开始推拒段宜恩无法自已的一个个深吻。

段宜恩并不是他表面看起来那么好脾气，从某种角度来说，是个十足的伪君子。

我恪守每一条教义，做个体面而规矩的人，是为了掩饰我内心巨大膨胀的黑暗面。

他从来都有虐待，毁灭的欲望，他是个十足的控制狂，他希望占有他喜爱的所有。

王嘉尔的拒绝无疑是一种刺激，段宜恩只不过眼神黯了黯，猛地用手揪住他的头发，逼迫他扬起脸承受，看似精瘦的臂膀爆发出惊人的力量。

一路从下巴啃咬到胸膛，留下深刻的牙印，围着他肖想已久的红珠舔咬啃噬，哪边也不想放过，王嘉尔被人控制的时候，有点不安，又有点被征服的诡异快感。

尺寸过于惊人的那根顶入的时候，王嘉尔简直要怀疑自己是不是被劈成了两半，眼前花得厉害，咬着自己的手闷声尖叫，几乎惊了林在范家的那匹老马。

跟自己中意的人做爱的味道，是咸咸的，湿湿的，很滑，很润。

从头皮到脚底心的酥麻，在脑海里的具象是炸裂的一朵朵奢侈的小烟花。

 

13.0

“王嘉尔，F女士指控你强迫她的丈夫犯下同性恋罪行。”

镇上的法官名叫朴珍荣，一双凤眼吊着，棕发棕眼白皮肤，也是个漂亮的亚裔，是个很受尊重的人。

“法官先生，我不觉得我犯错了，主不是主张人人平等吗？”

王嘉尔刚刚从码头上被人带来，一双工人白手套还没脱下来，垂着眼睛，语气镇定。

“但是主说了，不可以婚姻外性行为，也不可以做一个同性恋。”

朴珍荣法官似乎也是个信徒，两手交握，一脸虔诚地主张着父的思想。

“那为什么指控我一个人，却放过段宜恩，你知道的，我们都是亚裔，我们都是同性恋。”

“Mark先生是接受过高等教育的牧师，他受人尊敬。”

“可是主说了，人人自由平等。”

 

朴珍荣法官似是有些无奈，扯了一边的嘴角，淡淡地吐露了一句：  
“主还说了，不能对别人说谎呢。” 

“您似乎并不是个虔诚的信徒。”  
“至少没有你虔诚，可怜的小东西，居然相信一个牧师的道貌岸然。”

 

14.0

 

“我们约好了离开的。”

王嘉尔被判决服刑两年，不得再走进教堂一步，这被视为对主的失敬。

段宜恩的出现倒是在他意料之外，不过西装革履，连他的圆顶帽子都一尘不染又是意料之中的事。

“我有一个体面的家庭，还有一个孩子。”

“主说了你不撒谎的。”

“地狱里的人再虔诚也不会被上帝选中的，如果我只身一人，我就跟你走了。”

 

15.0

 

“你知道的，束缚住他的，不是他仁慈的父，也不是他那个儿子。”

朴珍荣透过铁栅栏，递给王嘉尔一个油纸包，里头是一整块的牛肉，他总是三俩天的给他开小灶。

“我可不会再为你坐一次牢。”  
王嘉尔接过油纸包，也不矫情，一边大快朵颐起来，一边拒绝这位更善于伪装的法官先生。

“我让你坐牢，是为了让你看清，这世界上，人除了自己，再也没有值得信任的，狗屁信仰的力量。”

斯文漂亮的法官大人说起脏话起来，格外地有魅力，王嘉尔也不由得侧目了两秒。

“人生，就是从高处落下，从不停歇，不停地失望，看你何时能打起精神，自己用手抓住一个着陆的树桠，有人抓住的高，有人抓住的低，但是有人会向上攀爬，Jackson，我等你出来。”

 

谨以此文献给我们的寿星strawberry女士，人生虽然真的就是一次自由落体运动，人无论再怎么努力也不可能达到刚出生时的无限可能，但是要趁着还有心气的时候抓住我们想要的那根树枝，努力攀爬，总有一天，你会站在你这一生最巅峰的地方，遇见等你的人，几乎不会有遗憾，幸福快乐地度过这一生，生日快乐。


End file.
